


Blood On The Ice

by ayogeegee123



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayogeegee123/pseuds/ayogeegee123
Summary: Soohyun and his older brother, Hyun-Ki, noticed an Angel from afar, standing in front of the KCON concert.Then, it hit them.It was Seventeen's  Jeonghan.A dark smirk creeped upon their faces as the brothers glance at each other." Soohyun, get the car and bring it to the front. Get the rope and duct tape ready. I have a plan," Hyun-Ki commanded his brother as Soohyun ran off to their van.Hyun-Ki took a breath and started walking towards Jeonghan, who wasn't looking his direction.Hyun-Ki swiftly grabbed Jeonghan from behind, covering his mouth with his hand.Jeonghan's heart pounded in his chest as he desperately tried to scream for help.Soohyun pulled the car in front of them, getting out the car with the supplies to assist his brother.Soohyun grabbed Jeonghan's waist as Hyun-Ki took the rope and tied Jeonghan's arms behind his back.Hyun-Ki then took a piece of duct tape and slapped it onto Jeonghan's mouth before picking him up over his shoulder and tossing him into the back of the van.Soohyun and Hyun-Ki high fived each other before getting inside the van and speeding off.Little did they know...





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This will have rape, abuse and other things. I warned you. Read with caution.  
> Crossposted on Asianfanfics.com

Jeonghan woke up in a dim bedroom, memory foggy about earlier.

Jeonghan tried to move but he was restrained to a chair.

The duct tape slipped off of his mouth as he struggled.

" It's useless," A voice spoke from behind him.

It was Hyun-Ki.

Hyun-Ki walked in front of Jeonghan, grabbing his chin and making Jeonghan look up at him.

" Wow, you're even prettier in person," Hyun-Ki caressed Jeonghan's luxuriant hair.

Jeonghan jerked his head away from Hyun-Ki cautiously, glaring at him.

" How could you do this to someone?" Jeonghan questioned angrily.

" Do what? I'm just keeping my angel safe."

" You're disgusting," Jeonghan murmured as Hyun-Ki chuckled.

" I'm not disgusting," Hyun-Ki untied the rope, grabbing Jeonghan's red and scratched up wrists.

" My sister is a police officer in training and she lives here. You make a sound while she's here and I'll kill you," Hyun-Ki threatened as Jeonghan frowned.

" Your petty threats don't scare me," Jeonghan grumbled softly.

Hyun-Ki let go of his wrists and observed Jeonghan's features once more.

" We're never letting you go, my precious," Hyun-Ki flashed a smirk as Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

" I'm home!" Sera yelled throughout the house as she walked in with her paperwork.

Hyun-Ki's eyes widened as he grabbed Jeonghan from the chair and covered his mouth with his hand before Jeonghan could make a sound.

Jeonghan kicked Hyun-ki in the leg as hard as he could, making him crouch down in pain.

" Oh? I underestimated you. I guess you're tougher than I thought," Hyun-Ki smirked as he stood up.

" Never underestimate a person, you asshole," Jeonghan growled.

Hyun-Ki stood up and pinned Jeonghan to the wall with force.

Hyun-Ki's hands felt like ice as they closed in a vise like grip around Jeonghan's neck.

Hyun-Ki's grip became tighter and tighter as Jeonghan's breath stopped.

_**There was no escape, there is no way out.**_ )

As each second passed slowly, the panic grew as Jeonghan tried to force Hyun-Ki's hands away.

The ache in his chest grew worse by the moment as he writhed under Hyun-Ki's grasp.

Hyun-Ki snapped back to his senses and immediately let Jeonghan go.

Jeonghan slumped down the floor as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Hyun-Ki frowned before he walked out, locking the door.

" There you are, bro. Did you hear about Seventeen's Jeonghan?" Sera asked as she was working on her paperwork.

" No, what happened?" Hyun-Ki lied as Soohyun came into the house with groceries.

" Well, apparently some psychos kidnapped him from the concert yesterday. Who would do such a thing?" Sera frowned.

" No fucking way. People are crazy nowadays," Hyun-Ki gasped.

" I bought food~" Soohyun cheered as he held a coconut in his hand.

" If I solve this kidnapping, I'll get promoted to a police officer," Sera smiled as she stacked up her paperwork.

" Is that so? You better work hard," Soohyun pat his sister's back as he walked down the hallway and entering the door Jeonghan was in after he unlocked it.

Soohyun closed the door and noticed Jeonghan on the floor with his face in his knees.

Soohyun cocked his head to the side as he walked in front of Jeonghan, noticing greenish purple bruises forming on Jeonghan's neck.

Soohyun's calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed - consuming in anger.

" I'm going back to work," Sera informed as she left out the door.

Soohyun left out the room and grabbed his older brother by his collar, smacking him into the wall.

" Why did you do that to Jeonghan? What the hell is wrong with you? We're not going to abuse him or anything. He's my Angel," Soohyun growled as Hyun-Ki rolled his eyes.

" I do whatever I fucking want. You don't want Sera to find out that we're the ones that kidnapped him. Jeonghan is not yours. You're pathetic. Stop being so nice and grow some balls," Hyun-Ki shoved Soohyun away from him as he walked to his bedroom.

Jeonghan stood up and sat on the twin sized bed, thinking of a way to escape.

But, then it came to him.

Soohyun sighed and thought, " Hyun-Ki is right. I shouldn't be so nice."

Soohyun laid onto the couch, turning on the TV.

" Soohyun, I'm leaving. Sera needs my help," Hyun-Ki told Soohyun before he left.

Soohyun frowned, getting up and walking into the room Jeonghan was in and noticed that Jeonghan wasn't in there.

" Where the hell did he go?" Soohyun muttered as he walked out the room.

" Jeonghan, come out right now," Soohyun growled lowly as he walked slowly throughout the house.

Suddenly, someone tackles him onto the floor by jumping onto his back.

" I need some answers right now. What do you want from me? Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" Jeonghan questioned as Jeonghan pinned him to the ground.

" I'm just a fan~ Who would have thought that Jeonghan would be pinning me to the ground right now? My brother and I brought you here to keep you as a treasure. No worries~" Soohyun calmly spoke as Jeonghan growled.

" You're disgusting! I need to get out of here," Jeonghan got off of Soohyun and walked to the front door, about to open it.

Soohyun immediately stood up and ran to Jeonghan, pulling him from the door.

" Jeonghan, I think it's time for you to go back to the room. Now, be a good boy," Soohyun forcefully grabbed Jeonghan's wrist and pulled him back to the room he was previously in.

" Let go," Jeonghan muttered as he yanked his wrist away.

" Come on, Cheonsa~ No one won't get hurt if you just stay put," Soohyun locked the door behind him.

" Okay.. I'll make a deal with you. You'll get a free Seventeen album if you let me go, yeah?" Jeonghan bribed as Soohyun raised his eyebrow.

" I already bought it and now, I have you. It's even better!" Soohyun laughed as Jeonghan backed away from him.

" You're crazy.." Jeonghan mumbled as Soohyun approached him, pinning him to the wall.

" There's more where that came from."

To Be Continued~ 


	2. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning~!

Jeonghan kneed Soohyun, making Soohyun fall onto the ground.

" Don't touch me, psycho," Jeonghan growled as Soohyun grabbed Jeonghan's ankle and pulling him down on the floor.

Soohyun gets on top of Jeonghan, pinning his wrists above his head.

" You have no idea what I'm capable of," Soohyun leaned down into Jeonghan's neck, biting his collarbone.

Jeonghan struggled against Soohyun as Soohyun held him down.

" It won't hurt. Trust me~" Soohyun purred seductively as Jeonghan kicked him off.

" What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jeonghan yelled, immediately sitting up.

" Oh, nothing. Just attracted to you. I'll be gentle," Soohyun chuckled, standing and leaving out the room.

Seconds later, Soohyun came back with rope and a blindfold.

Soohyun grabbed Jeonghan roughly and tossed him onto the bed, immediately tying his wrists to the headboard.

" What the hell are you doing-" Jeonghan groaned as Soohyun roughly pinned him to the bed.

" I'm going to make you feel good." Soohyun chuckled as he grabbed the blindfold and covered Jeonghan's eyes.

Jeonghan desperately tried to break free but it was completely useless.

The rope was too tight and he couldn't see a thing.

Soohyun smirked as he unbuttoned Jeonghan's shirt, attacking his neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys.

Soohyun decided to piss Hyun-Ki off and send a picture of Jeonghan in his current situation to him.

Meanwhile..... Sera was at work while Hyun-Ki at her side.

" What did you need help with, Sera?" Hyun-Ki questioned as he got a text from Soohyun.

" I have a question to ask. Don't take it personally," Sera informed while Hyun-Ki opened the message, eyes widened.

Hyun-Ki closed his phone, gritting his teeth.

" Would you ever kidnap an idol?" Sera questioned as Hyun-Ki swallowed hard.

" N-no, why would you think that?" Hyun-Ki asked as he took off his sweater to hid something hard at the wrong moment.

" No reason. I was told to ask everyone," Sera murmured, writing on her paperwork.

" I need to go before Soohyun burns the house down," Hyun-Ki lied before suddenly leaving.

" Sera, your brother is kinda suspicious..." Krystal whispers to Sera as she nodded.

Hyun-Ki sped back to the house, speeding through stoplights and stop signs.

Hyun-Ki ran to the house, quickly unlocking the door.

" Soohyun!" Hyun-Ki yelled as he closed the front door, locking it.

Soohyun chuckled as he locked the bedroom door from the inside.

" My princess~" Soohyun cooed as he climbed back on top of Jeonghan.

Soohyun pulled Jeonghan's pants down to his calves and took them off.

Hyun-Ki banged on the door, shouting curse words.

" Don't do this," Jeonghan begged as Soohyun pulled his underwear off, throwing them onto the floor.

" It won't hurt. Trust me," Soohyun whipped out his hard member, giving it a few strokes.

Soohyun slowly placed his head into Jeonghan's entrance, gyrating his hips.

Jeonghan's breath hitched as Soohyun thrusted hardly, gripping onto his hair.

Soohyun pulled off the blindfold, looking into Jeonghan's eyes.

Hot, salty tears were flooding down his cheeks and dripping off his chin.

" So t-tight, "Soohyun moaned as Jeonghan started struggling against Soohyun.

Soohyun growled as he striked Jeonghan in the face with all of his strength.

" Soohyun, open this goddamn door right now! " Hyun-Ki shouted as he banged on the door.

Soohyun ignored him and continued thrusting roughly, releasing his load.

Soohyun pulled out and zipped up his pants, untying Jeonghan's wrists.

Jeonghan sat up, pulling the blanket around him.

Soohyun unlocked the door and walked out the door, brushing past his older brother.

Hyun-Ki immediately went to check on Jeonghan, making sure that he was okay.

Hyun-Ki reached out to Jeonghan, but Jeonghan slapped his hand away.

" Don't touch me! Haven't you two done enough?" Jeonghan cried into the blanket covering his body.

Hyun-Ki didn't know what to say as he stared at Jeonghan.

Hyun-Ki left the room to give Soohyun a piece of his mind.

"Soohyun, what the hell is wrong with you?" Hyun-Ki gritted his teeth as he kicked opened his brother's room door.

" You told me to be more mean and I did," Soohyun rolled his eyes, walking up to Hyun-Ki.

" I didn't say rape him or abuse him! Rape is prison time, idiot!" Hyun-Ki yelled.

" Kidnap is prison time too! This never would have happened if you didn't suggest that we kidnap him!" Soohyun shouted, shoving Hyun-Ki.

" You could have said no," Hyun-Ki punched Soohyun as Soohyun punched him back.

Back to Sera at work...

" Mr Sung Soo, we're doing the best we can. Jeonghan hasn't been found yet. We don't have a lead on his kidnapping," Sera was on the phone with Pledis's CEO.

" There's security tapes at KCON. Maybe, you guys can check up on them," Sung Soo informed.

" Right. We'll get right on it," Sera hung up as she grabbed her coat.

"Sera, is everything okay?" Leeteuk asked as he handed her some coffee.

"Pledis Entertainment wants us to push harder to find Jeonghan," Sera sighed as she took the coffee.

" Not to suspect your brothers, but have you noticed your brothers don't visit that much anymore since Jeonghan went missing? " Ryeowook questioned.

" You're right, Ryeowook... They act suspicious now. Like I came home and it took 20 minutes for Hyun-Ki to notice that I was home. Those two keep a room in the house locked when I'm there, " Sera informed as she looked down.

" If it is your brothers, would you even be able to arrest them?" Luna butt in as Sera shook her head.

" No, it'll disgrace me and our family. But, if I have to, I will," Sera bowed as she left to go check those security cameras.

To Be Continued


	3. On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running. Lots of it.

Sera arrived to the KCON auditorium, ready to investigate.

" Where's that security camera?" Sera mumbled as she walked into the security office.

" How may I help you?" The janitor asked as Sera bowed respectfully.

" I'm from the Seoul City Police Department and I'm here to check the cameras for evidence of the kidnapping," Sera explained as the janitor bowed back, moving out of Sera's way.

Sera sat on the chair in front of the computer, rewinding the footage.

She paused the tape as Sera noticed someone approaching Jeonghan from behind, grabbing him by the waist.

" A male with a sturdy, compact body, neatly dressed in a pressed suit, shined shoes and perfectly rolled up sleeves. That's what Hyun-Ki was wearing the day the kidnapping was announced," Sera murmured to herself.

Sera play the video once more and then, she stopped it again when another person clasped onto Jeonghan.

" Another male wearing a grey and black window pane shirt, top button of his shirt was undone, revealing his undershirt," Sera thought.

" Oh no... Luna's right. How can I arrest them? They're my brothers," Sera mumbled as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Sera took the security tape and put it in her pocket, standing up and leaving.

Sera walked outside and dialled Leeteuk's number.

" Leeteuk sunbae, I have the evidence and I'm on my way over now," Sera informed in a brittle voice.

" Sera, are you okay? You sound like you're about to cry," Leeteuk questioned.

" The kidnappers... It's a 50% chance that it's my brothers," Sera let tears fall as she noticed a cell phone in the dirt.

" Sera, don't cry. What if it isn't them? You never know," Leeteuk spoke, trying to comfort her.

" I found a cell phone near where Jeonghan was kidnapped at!" Sera yelled thickly as she grabbed it and observed it.

Yoon Jeonghan was engraved on the back of the case with Seventeen's official symbol on it.

" Is it Jeonghan's? " Leeteuk asked as Sera told him yes.

" Ahjussi, I'll talk to you at the office when I get there," Sera hung up as she started her car, driving off.

Meanwhile.... Hyun-Ki and Soohyun decided that it was dangerous for Jeonghan to be in that room.

" What if Sera figures us out?" Soohyun asked as Hyun-Ki frowned.

" If Sera knows, we're screwed," Hyun-Ki mumbled, looking at Jeonghan, who was super pale and asleep.

Jeonghan's skin was as pale as a winter smile as he slept quietly.

" We can leave and take Jeonghan with us," Soohyun suggested as Hyun-Ki nodded.

" Okay, let's go pack our stuff and get a place in Busan." Hyun-Ki told Soohyun as they left the room, closing the door behind them.

Jeonghan opened his eyes, making sure the coast was clear.

Jeonghan sat up and got off the bed, slipping on sweats and a shirt from the drawer.

Jeonghan snuck out of the room, black spots in his vision, and ringing in his ears.

His vision went blurry, and his head was swimming.

Everything went pitch black as darkness took over.

Hyun-Ki and Soohyun walked out of their rooms to see what the noise was as they both rushed to the collapsed boy on the floor.

" Jeonghan must have tried to escape, but fainted," Soohyun pointed out as Hyun-Ki picked up Jeonghan, carrying him back to the bedroom.

" He's probably sick. I don't think he has ate anything," Hyun-Ki set Jeonghan onto the bed, covering him with the blankets.

" When he walks up, I'm making him eat," Soohyun spoke as Hyun-Ki walked out of the room.

In the meantime, Sera had presented the security tape to all of the detectives who were shocked.

" Sera, shall we proceed to arrest them?" Eunhyuk asked as she nodded.

" We have no time to lose." 

"How can you be sure that it's them ?" Victoria approached Sera.

" On the day Jeonghan was kidnapped, my brothers were wearing the same thing the men were in the video. If it isn't them, then who could it be?" Sera questioned.

" Maybe, it's other people. How can you accuse your brothers?" Amber crossed her arms as she looked at Sera.

" I'll call them. Listen carefully," Sera spoke as she dialled Soohyun's number, putting the phone on speaker.

" Yo, Sera. What do you need?" Soohyun answered as evveryone listened in.

" Just checking up on my brothers. What's up?" Sera greeted as she pressed record.

" Oh, we're going to go out of town for a while. Hyun-Ki said that it's important," Soohyun lied as he was in the room that they kept Jeonghan in.

" Is that so?"

" Yeah- Ouch~" Soohyun groans as he was tackled onto the floor once again by Jeonghan.

" What was that noise? Are you okay?" Sera immediately inquired of him as Soohyun dropped his phone.

" Dammit, Jeonghan! What the hell is wrong with you?!" The crew heard Soohyun yelled as Sera looked up at Amber.

Sera saved the recording and hung up.

" I told you," Sera growled as she left everyone silent and in shock.

Soohyun shoved Jeonghan off of him hardly and grabbed his phone, checking to see if Sera was still on the phone.

" Fuck! She hung up," Soohyun mumbled as he looked at Jeonghan, who was holding the back of his head in pain.

" What's wrong and why are you on the floor?" Hyun-Ki asked.

" Sera knows. We need to leave like now," Soohyun stood up, pulling Jeonghan with him.

" I have everything in the car already. Let's go," Hyun-Ki demanded as Soohyun yanked Jeonghan out the front door, covering his mouth so he wouldn't scream or alert anyone nearby.

Jeonghan struggled with Soohyun, feeling dizzy once more.

" Jeonghan, chill out. You're going to faint again," Soohyun tried to calm him down, but failed.

Soohyun got angry out of nowhere and then, he shoved him down the stairs roughly.

Jeonghan fell down the stairs, limbs tumbling over one another, twisting and hitting against the rise and run of the stairs until he hit the cobblestone stone ground.

Hyun-Ki soon came out of the house, sprinting down the stairs to help Jeonghan up.

Hyun-Ki picked Jeonghan up and carried him to the van, putting him in the backseat.

" Let's go, Soohyun!" Hyun-Ki yelled as he got into the van.

Soohyun walked down the stairs and into the van.

Hyun-Ki then sped off as the police arrived to their house.

Jeonghan's ankle was inflamed and tender to the touch.

Jeonghan had a thumping headache as he heard the distant police sirens.

How much more can he take...?

TO BE CONTINUED~

Sorry if this is short- I'm super sleepy xD

But, yo, S.Coups, here's the baton, man.


	4. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

" Soohyun, you need to stop hurting Jeonghan. Your anger issues are getting out of control," Hyun-Ki spoke as he was driving to Busan.

" I do what the fuck I want. I don't care if I'm out of control," Soohyun rolled his eyes as Hyun-Ki's phone rang rapidly.

Soohyun grabbed it and his eyes widened, " It's Sera. Should I answer it?"

" See what she has to say."

" Yo Sera," Soohyun answered.

" Cut the crap, Soohyun. Where are you guys taking Jeonghan?" Sera questioned with force in her voice.

" Busan. Let's play a game. If you win, you can have Jeonghan. If we win, we get to kill him. No questions asked," Soohyun spoke as Hyun-Ki slammed on the brakes.

" What's the game?" Sera asked, growling a bit.

" Hide and go seek," With that statement, Soohyun hung the phone up, pissing Sera off.

" Soohyun, have you lost your damn mind? We aren't killing Jeonghan and this game is utterly ridiculous," Hyun-Ki gritted his teeth.

" Let's go to Gyeongju so Sera will search Busan like an idiot," Soohyun told Hyun-Ki as Hyun-Ki started to drive once more.

Jeonghan woke up in pain and his vision blurred.

His head was pounding like someone was knocking on a door on his skull.

" Shall we just go to our secret house?" Hyun-Ki questioned.

" Duh, we're going to have to," Soohyun rolled his eyes as Jeonghan sat up, hair covering his face.

Meanwhile... The police were searching all over Busan for Soohyun and Hyun-Ki.

" Sera,, are you sure that they're here in Busan?" Siwon asked as the officers searched all over Busan.

" Dammit! They fucking tricked me!" Sera screamed as she ruffled her hair.

" There's still time. We can find them," Leeteuk reassured her as he softly pat her back.

" Thanks, ahjusshi~" Sera thanked Leeteuk as she dialed her brother's number once again.

" Okay, Soohyun. Stop fucking around," Sera growled.

" Sera, watch it. Check the dictionary under the word stupid. It says see Sera," Soohyun chuckled.

" Mom saw the news, idiot. Everyone knows now. You can run but you can't hide. You guys have an option. Either, you hand Jeonghan over unharmed and surrender yourselves or you both are disowned from this family and chased down by the police as fugitives," Sera crossed her arms as Soohyun started to laugh like a maniac.

" Ha, Jeonghan is ours, brat. You should be happy that he's still alive. I wouldn't say he's unharmed though. Anyways, you can't have Jeonghan. Bye! Have fun looking for us," Soohyun spoke before hanging up again.

Hyun-Ki arrived to their house in Gyeongju, unloading their stuff inside while Soohyun carried Jeonghan inside the house.

" I'm going to leave to the mall for a few things. Stay here," Hyun-Ki informed as he put a skarf on to hide his identity.

Soohyun waved his brother off and closed the door.

" Let's get you some food and water," Soohyun set Jeonghan down and skipped to the kitchen.

Jeonghan took the ponytail holder off of his wrist and tied his hair into a ponytail.

Being alone with Soohyun meant trouble.

Jeonghan stood up slowly and carefully, trying not to bring pressure onto his sore ankle.

Jeonghan stumbled to a bathroom and closed the door, locking it.

There's no way Jeonghan could trust this psychotic sasaeng especially when he's alone.

Jeonghan sat down on the floor, sitting behind the door.

" Jeonghannie~" Soohyun came out the kitchen with water, rice and soup, looking for Jeonghan.

" I made food for you~" Soohyun set the food down on the table, looking outside and then, walking down the hallway.

\---------

Seventeen had stopped promoting as the authorities were searching for their Cheonsa.

Seungcheol excused himself from the members and went outside for some fresh air.

" This is my fault," Seungcheol chanted to himself, running his fingers through his hair.

Seungcheol felt as if someone or something reached into his chest, threw it to the ground and stomped on his heart.

The pain of losing someone dear to you was so deep, so agonizing, so intense.

Seungcheol's mind was numb, racing in circles, unable to make out the difference between reality and the fantasy world.

The members felt the exact same way Seungcheol felt.

The happiness died down when Jeonghan's kidnapping was announced.

" Seungcheol. " A voice softly spoke behind him.

" Yes, Joshua?" Seungcheol's voice was hoarse.

" This situation isn't your fault. This is a case of crazy sasaengs. It's not like you planned for them to kidnap Jeonghan from KCON," Joshua explained as he walked towards the leader.

" I could have done something," Seungcheol grumbled.

" There's nothing you could have done or anyone else. Kcon needs more security next time. The police found out who the suspects are and they searching for them in every city right now," Joshua reassured Seungcheol.

" I just hope he's okay...."

\-------------

Hyun-Ki had come back from the mall with tons of stuff.

" It took you long enough. Jeonghan won't eat," Soohyun frowned, crossing his arms.

" Obvi. He doesn't trust you," Hyun-Ki spoke as Jeonghan glared at Soohyun.

" Geez, he probably doesn't trust you either," Soohyun rolled his eyes.

Then, there was a knock on the door. 

Hyun-Ki walked up the door and opened it slightly.

" Sera..?" 

" Let's just talk," Sera shoved the door open and walked inside, closing the door.

TO BE CONTINUED~


	5. No Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are no words for this..

" Let's talk," Sera spoke as she walked towards Hyun-Ki and Soohyun.

Soohyun backed away from Sera and went to Jeonghan's side.

" H-how did you find us?" Hyun-Ki asked as Sera smirked.

Sera looked at Jeonghan, who barely could keep his eyes open.

" It was easy. You had your GPS on, idiot," Sera growled, looking back at Hyun-Ki.

Soohyun glared at her as he grabbed Jeonghan by waist, pulling him into another room.

" Sera, are you really going to arrest your older brothers? I thought you loved us," Hyun-Ki pouted as Sera ignored him, pulling out a Desert Eagle handgun.

" This is an order of the law. I have a right to use this against you both. I don't want to have to hurt you guys, but I'll do what's needed."

" What's taking Sera so long?" Ryeowook questioned as Leeteuk listened into an earpiece.

Sera had a microphone strapped to her chest inside her shirt.

" She's talking with her brother, Hyun-Ki. Sera is trying to make them give Jeonghan up without a fight," Leeteuk explained to the police team.

" Sera, don't fuck around," Hyun-Ki demanded as he grabbed her wrist roughly.

" Let go!" Sera yelled as she tried to yank her arm away.

" Give up," Hyun-Ki commanded as he shoved Sera hardly into the wall, causing Sera to violently hit her head against it.

Sera was dazed, clutching onto the back of her head.

Hyun-Ki walked to the room, where Jeonghan and Soohyun was.

" Let's go somewhere else," Hyun-Ki demanded as Soohyun nodded.

The two brothers snuck out the backdoor, hauling Jeonghan to their van in the driveway.

Soohyun pushed Jeonghan into the backseat of the van before getting into the passenger seat.

Hyun-Ki started the van and slowly drove away, trying not to draw attention.

Sera stood up, dizzily, still clutching her head.

" Dammit!" Sera growled as she snapped out of her dizziness.

" 10-34*," Sera spoke into the microphone as she left the house, upset.

" Are you okay?" Sulli asked as Sera groaned.

" No," Sera mumbled, getting into the police car.

Hyun-Ki booked a hotel room with his fake ID.

" Soohyun, should I go buy food?" Hyun-Ki questioned, sitting in a chair inside the hotel room.

" Sure, I'm super hungry and I'm sure Jeonghan is too." Soohyun spoke, glancing at Jeonghan, who looked very sick.

" Alright," Hyun-Ki stood up and open the room's door.

" Soohyun, don't you dare try anything while I'm gone," Hyun-Ki threatened as he left.

" Pfft, no promises," Soohyun mumbled as he looked Jeonghan, who was sitting on the bed, frowning.

" Hannie~ You can't keep on refusing to eat. You're going to die if you keep this up," Soohyun told Jeonghan as Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

" I'd rather die than eat food you'll probably drug me with," Jeonghan mumbled as Soohyun grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the bed.

" You're not going to die on my watch," Soohyun growled as Jeonghan kicked him in the gut hardly, kicking him off.

" Don't touch me," Jeonghan stood up as Soohyun got off the floor.

Grabbing Jeonghan, Soohyun threw him onto the floor.

Soohyun drew the back of his foot and was going to kick him, but Jeonghan had caught his foot and yanked Soohyun onto the floor with him.

Soohyun pulled Jeonghan under him as he smashed an elbow into the side of Jeonghan's skull, the soft spot high on his temple.

As a reflex, Jeonghan slapped his right palm onto Soohyun's face, bruising his nose.

Soohyun's hands rose to cover his nose, squeezing his eyes shut.

Jeonghan shoved Soohyun off of him, rubbing the forming bruise on the side of his head.

" Ugh!" Soohyun groaned angrily as he slapped Jeonghan with his open left hand full across the face. It rocked him and Jeonghan moved back from Soohyun.

Jeonghan steadied himself, blinking his eyes.

Jeonghan feint Soohyun in the chin as Soohyun stood up and jolted Jeonghan from him.

" That's fucking the last straw," Soohyun admonished as he pulled out a pocket knife.

Jeonghan moved away from him as Soohyun approached him.

Jeonghan striked Soohyun hardly in the shin, stumbling him and making him drop the knife.

Soohyun pulled Jeonghan off the floor and pushed him roughly into the tall mirror in the hotel room.

The mirror shattered and a piece of glass glided over his left elbow.

Suddenly, Jeonghan was light-headed and he barely registered the fact that it felt like all of the blood was rushing from his head all the way down to his feet in a sudden rush.

Little black dots swarmed Jeonghan's vision, his sight slowly fading to black.

The last words Jeonghan could hear was, " Police! You are under arrest."

\-------------------

Jeonghan was taken to a private hospital, where he was put in a comfortable room.

The room was spacious, dominanted by a bed next to table and a couple of chairs.

Jeonghan was unconscious with an IV drip in his left arm.

The memories of the entire kidnapping was still haunting Jeonghan in his slumber.

The doctors at this hospital are stricts.

No one is allowed to visit until the patient is fully recovered.

But, he's not going to recover so soon....

The doctor walked into the room with a clipboard in her hand.

The doctor walked up to Jeonghan, checking his vital signs.

" This isn't good," She mumbled, getting out a Glasgow Coma Scale.

" Jeonghan, can you hear me?" The doctor questioned loudly as she got no response.

" His breathing is irregular and his airway is open. Traumatic head injury,"The doctor wrote down the information, noticing a huge bruise on Jeonghan's temple.

Meanwhile.... Seungcheol and Joshua raced to the hospital that Jeonghan was admitted at without anyone knowing.

" This is the hospital that doesn't allow visitors..." Joshua informed, panting heavily.

" Hmmm.... I have an idea,"  Seungcheol spoke as the two of them walked in, walking up to the secretary.

" I'm sorry. No visitors." The secretary spoke, typing on his computer at lightning speed.

" If you look up, then you'll see who's here," Seungcheol spoke in a flirty tone, winking.

Joshua facepalmed at his leader's actions.

There was no time for this.

The secretary looked up at Seungcheol and Joshua, eyes widened," O-oh nice to meet you.. But, still no visitors."

The secretary blushed, glancing back at his computer.

" Come on~ Please~" Seungcheol begged doing aegyo as Joshua rolled his eyes.

" Okay, fine. Jeonghan is in room 345. Be careful," The secretary informed as Seungcheol and Joshua started strolling down the hallway.

" 343, 344, 345. Jackpot," Joshua spoke as Seungcheol opened the door slowly.

Jeonghan has bandages up his arms due to grazes, bruises and bumps.

Seungcheol slowly walked towards Jeonghan as Joshua grabbed the clipboard from the wall, reading the notes.

" 2 x 5 cm open wound over left elbow, margins smooth but bruised, olecranon visible at base," Joshua read as Seungcheol frowned, touching Jeonghan's hand.

" What else?" Seungcheol asked.

" Dehydration, lack of nutrients, fever over 101 F, weight loss. Blood pressure low, respiratory rates 35. Extremities, pale and clammy skin. Mental state, coma," Joshua informed.

Jeonghan, in fact, heard the both of them speaking, but he was unable to move or respond.

" I never knew that sasaengs would ever go this far," Joshua murmured, covering his mouth in extreme shock.

" What is it, Josh?" 

" I prefer not to say... Come read it.."

10-34* = assault on a police officer

TO BE CONTINUED~


	6. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Chapter * * * * *

Sera checked her laptop in the police car, tracking Soohyun and Hyun-Ki's cell phones.

" Looks like they checked into a hotel," Sera informed.

" Which one?" Leeteuk asked.

" The one nearby," Sera spoke as she typed the address in the GPS.

" Let's get this case over with," Amber encouraged as the crew got to work.

" Okay, let's split up. Hyun-Ki seems to be leaving the hotel," Sera informed as she got out the car.

" Amber, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook and Luna, go with Sera. Krystal, Heechul and Donghae, follow me to take down Hyun-Ki," Leeteuk instructed as everyone went outside the van.

" What about us?" Siwon asked with the others.

" Uhhh.. Contact Pledis and look out for us," Leeteuk commanded.

" Roger that." 

Sera and her team went to the hotel, walking to the front desk.

" Hello, we're the FBI solving a kidnapping case. Have you seen these two males?" Sera questioned, pulling out a picture of Hyun-Ki and Soohyun.

" Yes, they checked in not to long ago. Can I see your FBI badges in case?" The woman asked as the officers pulled out their badges.

" What's the room number before I arrest you for basically refusing?" Ryeowook chimed in as the woman nodded.

" Room 307..." She blurted as the team ran out of the office and to the room, which was up of a couple of staircases.

Luna went up to the door and kicked it open, " Police! You are under arrest!" 

The room was a eye sore : Broken pieces of glass shattered on the soft carpetted flooring, an open knife, an unconscious Jeonghan and Soohyun was breathing hard and quickly.

Eunhyuk and Ryeowook seized Soohyun immediately as Sera went up to Jeonghan as Amber and Luna put on rubber gloves, collecting the obvious evidence.

" 10-15* Over. 11-41*," Sera spoke into the walky talky.

" Roger that," The operator reported back.

Leeteuk was chasing after Hyun-Ki in the plaza where all of the food places were.

" Police! You are resisting arrest!" Donghae shouted as he ran with the team.

Hyun-Ki turned into an alley before the police officers could find him.

" Where the hell did he go?" Heechul questioned as Krystal looked around.

" Be on a lookout," Leeteuk commanded, pulling out his gun.

Hyun-Ki snuck off and called a taxi to drive him to Busan.

" I think he escaped," Krystal frowned.

" If he's still around, then Jeonghan isn't safe just yet," Leeteuk thought in his head as Sera sent him a text about how she arrested Soohyun.

Jeonghan woke up to voices screaming " Get him to the ER! Stat!"

Jeonghan opened his eyes slowly as he was moving into a hospital room.

A woman with a mask on her face shouted, " He's awake!"

Then, a bright light shined into his eyes.

" Wha--" Jeonghan started to speak but was cut off by one of the people that were standing around him.

" Don't try to speak. We're going to make it all better." 

" Someone check his elbow." 

" It needs stitches but first, a shot of Lidocaine," The doctor ordered.

Jeonghan's vision went fuzzy, and his head was swimming.

Everything went pitch black as darkness took over him.

Sera was back at the office, filing charges on her brother, Soohyun.

" Did Hyun-Ki get away?" Sera questioned as Leeteuk nodded.

" Is it true that they both might get a sentence of 20 years or more for kidnap charges?" Sera questioned.

" Possibly. Maybe with a bail of $50,000 or more. Probation probably for about 10 years," Donghae informed.

Sera bit her lip as she finished some more paperwork.

" Are you okay?" Luna asked, handing Sera a caramel macchiato.

" I just need some air," Sera felt a lump in her throat as she rushed outside.

The crew looked at each other as Leeteuk and Luna followed Sera.

Sera was bowing her head as she gripped the stair railing as her knuckles turned white.

Her shoulders were trembling as she wiped her eyes.

" Sera.." Leeteuk and Luna grabbed Sera and pulled her into a hug.

" How could this happen?" Sera sobbed as each word she pitched higher than the last.

" Shush~" Leeteuk comforted her as Luna rubbed her back.

" I'm sorry.."

" Don't apologize. It's not your fault..."

*End Of Flashback*

The doctor walks into Jeonghan's hospital room, noticing Joshua and Seungcheol.

" Oh, what a pleasant surprise," The doctor spoke happily as she startled them.

" Don't worry. I'm not going to make y'all leave," She informed, making them sigh in relief.

" Nice to meet you," The two bowed to her.

"Oh, there's no need for that. I'm Choi Sooyoung and it's a pleasure to meet you," Sooyoung smiled as she approached Jeonghan.

10-15* = Suspect in custody

11-41* = Ambulance

To Be Continued.


	7. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time won't you save me, this time won't you save me.

"This time won't you save me, this time won't you save me."

* A week later*

Jeonghan slowly lifted his heavy eyelids as the strong smell of anti-bacterial cleaner filled his nostrils.

Jeonghan's mouth was dry, smacking his lips a few times.

Light from the window reflected off the white walls, making Jeonghan just want to sleep more.

Jeonghan felt as if he was asleep for years and then, he remembered everything, sitting up, ignoring his pain.

Jeonghan got out of the bed after taking out the IVs in his arms, slipping on the slippers next to the bed.      

" I should walk around.." Jeonghan muttered as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile... Soohyun was being interrogated by Sera, Siwon and Heechul..

" Soohyun, I know you know where Hyun-Ki is. Tell us," Sera demanded as Soohyun scoffed.

" Nah, I don't know his whereabouts.. " Soohyun smirked, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. 

Suddenly, a huge Toyota rammed into the police station, coming to a halt.

" Soohyun, let's go!" Hyun-Ki shouted as Soohyun shot up from his seat and got into the passenger side.

" Stop!" Sera yelled as Hyun-Ki backed out of the damaged station and sped off.

" Where to now?" Soohyun questioned as Hyun-Ki smirked.

" You know... Getting our Hannie back," Hyun-Ki pulled out a handgun, swirling it in his hand.

" This is going to be a lot of fun," Soohyun chuckled as Hyun-Ki stopped the car at the hospital.

" Let's go." 

The two brothers got out of the car and proceeded into the hospital.

" Listen here, woman. What room is Jeonghan in or else?" Hyun-Ki questioned rudely as the Secretary stood up.

" No visitors allowed. Please leave at once." 

" Alright. I didn't want to have to do this, but, you left me no choice," Hyun-Ki pulled out the gun and pointed it at her.

" It's 345...." She mumbled, shivering of fear.

Hyun-Ki and Soohyun traveled to room 345 only to find out that Jeonghan isn't there.

" Where could he have disappeared to?" Soohyun frowned.

" I don't know but we should find him."

Soohyun and Hyun-Ki stepped out of the room, walking down the empty hallways of the hospital.

Soohyun noticed Jeonghan from afar and rushed toward him, tackling him onto the floor. 

" Get off..." Jeonghan heaved for he couldn't breathe.

" Be quiet," Soohyun got off of Jeonghan and pulled him off the floor.

Jeonghan elbowed Soohyun hard in his side before stomping onto his foot, causing Soohyun to let go of him.

Jeonghan then ran; his legs never ceasing to stop their constant cycle of motion. His mind straying from his single thought : Run.

Soohyun and Hyun-Ki chased Jeonghan, desperate to catch up to him.

Jeonghan was in panic mode, not thinking, urging himself to get out of the hospital.

Jeonghan ran down the stairs of the hospital and out through the exit.

Jeonghan had to get away fast.

His lungs were on fire and his heart was beating nearly out of his chest.

" Okay, Soohyun. I have a plan. You follow Jeonghan while I get chloroform," Hyun-Ki suggested as Soohyun continued to follow Jeonghan, running down the street.

Hyun-Ki hurried to his car, grabbing the chloroform as he started the car.

Hyun-Ki drove off to the direction Soohyun and Jeonghan were running in.

Hyun-Ki steered his car in front of Jeonghan, making Jeonghan tumble forward.

" Stop!" A voice shouts as Soohyun reached to grab Jeonghan.

" Sera, why won't you give up?" Hyun-Ki questioned as several police cars surrounded the scene.

" I won't give up until the both of you are in prison," Sera spoke with pride.

Hyun-Ki stepped out the car, walking to Soohyun's side.

Hyun-Ki shoved the barrel of the gun from his pocket into Jeonghan's temple.

Brushing his finger up and down the trigger, Hyun-Ki narrowed his eyes.

" Get any closer and Seventeen will have only 12 members left."

" Hyun-Ki, this is a little extreme. Alright.. We won't get any nearer...."

" Put your guns down and put your hands in the air or I'll shoot," Hyun-Ki demanded. 

Sera frowned as she dropped her gun onto the ground, raising her hands in air.

The rest of the police listened to what Hyun-Ki said, dropping their guns and raising their hands in the air.

Soohyun smirked as he picked up one of the guns off the ground.

" Sera, you should give up. You'll never catch us," Soohyun spoke as Sera rolled her eyes.

" Oh, please. Accept your fate."

Meanwhile... Seungcheol was in his room laying on his bed, with the TV onto the news..

Seungcheol thought to himself," I miss Jeonghannie~ I wonder how he's doing." 

Seungcheol looked to the news that had the headline " Will Seventeen lose a member today?"

" What?" Seungcheol sat up, looking hard at the television.

" Broadcasting live from downtown Seoul. This is Jang Ye Won serving you the hottest and most leading news of the hour. Your news, our business. Yoon Jeonghan of the popular boy band, Seventeen, is being held captive at gun point by his former kidnappers, Choi Hyun-Ki and Choi Soohyun. The police are trying to reason with them but it isn't working. Will this be the end for Jeonghan? Stay tuned."

" Not on my watch," Seungcheol muttered to himself as he slipped on his shoes and sweater.

Seungcheol snuck past the members' rooms, leaving out of the front door quietly.

Seungcheol started running in the direction of the scene, pumping his legs as fast as they could go.

Not too long later, Seungcheol arrived to the scene.

The police had their hands up in the air still as the news reporter was on site.

Sera looks to Hyun-Ki and Soohyun before she snatched her gun from the ground and ducked for cover.

Sera aimed her gun at Hyun-Ki as Soohyun took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger.

For a moment, Sera didn't feel it until she looked at where the bullet had carved a hole into her arm.

Sera hid behind a wall, groaning in pain.

" Sera, how's your arm?" Hyun-Ki chuckled.

" Come over here and find out!" Sera yelled.

" Sera, stick your head out, one little shot, right between the eyes. I'll make it quick," Hyun-Ki teased.

" Stop screwing around and let Jeonghan go. It's me that you want, I only have one moving arm. Come on.. Stop the chicken shit. You don't want to pull the trigger on me or anyone. Come on, let Jeonghan go, just between you and me. Let's play. Come beat me."

Hyun-Ki shoves Jeonghan to Soohyun as he chases after Sera, who breaks into a sprint.

" Go follow Sera," Leeteuk commanded the other policemen as they grabbed their guns and chased the two siblings.

Soohyun pulled Jeonghan into a headlock with a gun to his head once more.

" Soohyun, think about what you're doing. You kill Jeonghan and you get the death penalty. You don't want that, do you?" Leeteuk questioned, walking towards Soohyun a bit.

Jeonghan felt his adrenaline pumping as he was sweating and shaking from fear.

" Just shut up, okay? I'll kill him right now," Soohyun growled as he put his finger on the trigger.

" Soohyun, wait. We can work this out," Leeteuk stopped him.

" If you killed someone, how would your sick mother feel?" Leeteuk questioned as Soohyun's eyes widened.

" She'll have a heart attack..." Soohyun muttered.

" That's right. Drop the gun, Soohyun." 

" I can't. If I can't have him, no one can," Soohyun growled.

Soohyun reached to pull the trigger as Seungcheol grabbed his wrist, twisting the gun, breaking Soohyun's fingers in the process.

Seungcheol seized Jeonghan by the wrist, pulling him into a soothing hug.

Leeteuk was shocked and relieved at the same time.

"Damn, why don't you join the police force?" Leeteuk muttered as he handcuffed Soohyun, taking the gun from him.

" Too much responsibility," Seungcheol replied.

Leeteuk pulled Soohyun up and pushed him into the backseat of the police car. 

Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan, lifting his chin and wiping the tears from his eyes.

" You're safe now. I got you," Seungcheol mumbled as he rubbed his back. 

To Be Continued ~


	8. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery.

An ambulance came with aggressive speed to the scene.

Sera had lost the colour in her face as she lost blood from her arm.

Hyun-Ki was surrounded by squad cars and a news helicopter hovering over the scene.

" Hyun-Ki, your light is looking kinda dim. Just drop the gun or face more possible charges," Leeteuk spoke as Hyun-Ki pointed the gun towards the police officers.

Hyun-Ki frowned as he dropped the gun onto the ground.

Donghae walked towards Hyun-Ki and handcuffed his wrists together.

" You have the right to remain silent. If you give up the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney and to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided to you at no cost. During any questioning, you may decide at any time to exercise these rights, not answer any questions or make any statements. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" Donghae recited as Hyun-Ki nodded. 

Meanwhile.... Seungcheol was carrying Jeonghan on his back, back to the hospital.

" Jeonghan, are you okay?" Seungcheol asked as Jeonghan nuzzled his face into Seungcheol's neck.

" I'm fine," Jeonghan mumbled softly.

" Are you sure?"

" I'm certain.."

The two arrived to the hospital, Jeonghan getting off Seungcheol's back.

Seungcheol wrapped his arm around Jeonghan's shoulders, walking inside.

A bunch of nurses came up to him, asking if he was okay.

Jeonghan showed them a faint smile and nodded, walking with Seungcheol back to his hospital room.

Seungcheol, on the other hand, was worried for Jeonghan.

Just a week ago, he was in a deep coma with no sign of waking up and now he's awake.

" Jeonghan, I-" Seungcheol started but was soon interrupted by the doctor, Sooyoung.

" Oh dear, Jeonghan, are you alright?" Sooyoung questioned.

" I'm fine. Thank you," Jeonghan spoke as she made sure that he wasn't injured in anyway. 

Sooyoung started talking to him but her voice started blur. Things started moving out of focus and everything went black.

Jeonghan woke up with Seungcheol and Sooyoung staring at him with worried eyes.

" Jeonghan, are you okay?" Seungcheol questioned as he helped him up.

 " I'm fine," Jeonghan muttered softly, his vision dizzy.

" I think we need to do a CT scan on his head. Something must be wrong," Sooyoung murmured softly as she wrote it down in her notes.

" Jeonghan, do you have a headache?" She questioned.

" Yeah.. It's pounding," Jeonghan replied.

" Okay. He definitely needs a CT scan. Seungcheol, wait here. We'll be back," Sooyoung informed as she gently grabbed Jeonghan, taking him to get a CT scan.

Seungcheol's eyes glistened with emotion, pulling his eyebrows down, wilting like flowers in the autumn. His lips trembling as if he were to let out a sob but he never did. About an hour and a half later, Sooyoung came back without Jeonghan.

" Seungcheol, we're going to monitor Jeonghan in the intensive care unit," Sooyoung informed.

" Why? What's wrong?" Seungcheol questioned.

" Jeonghan has a brain hemorrhage. It's a type of stroke that's caused by an artery in the brain bursting and causing localized bleeding in the surrounding tissues," Sooyoung pointed out as Seungcheol inhaled sharply.

" How is it treated," asked Seungcheol, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

" Treatment for bleeding in the brain depends on the location, cause and extent of the hemorrhage. But, I decided to put Jeonghan in a medical induced coma to protect his brain," Sooyoung told Seungcheol the news.

" Wait... What?"

" Let me explain. I wanted to reduce the amount of energy the different brain areas need. The brain heals and the swelling goes down, maybe the risky areas of the brain can be protect. Don't worry. The main thing about a drug-induced coma is that it's reversible. He'll come right out of it once I remove the drugs," Sooyoung spoke, patting Seungcheol gently on the back. 

" Come on. I'll take you to go see him," Sooyoung said, Seungcheol following her to Jeonghan's new room.

Seungcheol sighed as he went to Jeonghan's side.

" Well, I'll take my leave to give you your privacy," Sooyoung informed, turning to the door.

" Do you think Jeonghan would ever come back to Seventeen?" Seungcheol asked, looking at Sooyoung.

She turned around with distress in her eyes, " I spoke to his mother about his condition and she's thinking about terminating Jeonghan's contract with Pledis so he can heal properly. I know that this is hard news to hear, Seungcheol. But, I'm sure Jeonghan would want to stay in Seventeen. Right now, it's not his choice anymore," Sooyoung mentioned before leaving the room.

Seungcheol clutched Jeonghan's hand, tears welling up in his eyes.

On the other hand... Hyun-Ki and Soohyun went taken to the closest police station where they were searched. Donghae wrote an arrest report on both the brothers as Sera walked in, her arm in a sling. " Sera~!" Luna cheered, hugging the injuried girl gently.

" You were so brave even if you were against your own flesh and blood. I respect you so much," Luna continued on, playing with Sera's hair.

" Thank you, Luna. I appreciate your respect," Sera replied as Luna pulled away from Sera.

" Donghae, where's Leeteuk? He's late," Luna questioned, Donghae looking up from his paperwork.

" He's planning something right now," Donghae informed, going to back to his paperwork.

Leeteuk walked in with tons of paperwork, putting it on Donghae's desk.

" You're joking, right?" Donghae groaned.

" Look at the paper and you'll see," Leeteuk chuckled, leaning against the wall.

Donghae glanced at the papers and sighed in relief.

" Why is the paper blank?" Donghae questioned.

" To see your reaction," Leeteuk smiled before he turned to Sera and Luna.

" Sera, I'm extremely proud of you. Because of your leadership and bravery, I promote you to a lieutenant," Leeteuk announced as Sera's eyes opened wide in shock.

" But, I was supposed to become a police officer," Sera raises her eyebrow in confusion.

" I know. But, you deserve better," Leeteuk grinned.

Sera felt tears of happiness come to her eyes. She dreamed of this exact moment for days.

To Be Continued~

A/N : Hey guys! I'm back with this story. It's been forever and I'm ready to finish it. See ya soon~


	9. Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of rape.. Beware!

_**Warning : Referenced Rape/ Flashback!** _

Jeonghan woke up a week later, his mother visiting him in the hospital. She didn't say a word.. She pulled him into the tightest hug, rubbing the back of his head. 

" Oh my poor baby," she exclaimed, Jeonghan spacing out.

_" Oh poor little Jeonghan. Are you hurt?" Soohyun chuckled, Jeonghan crying out in pain on the floor. He was cold and naked, bruises forming along his body._

_Hyun-Ki looked down at him, tossing him a blanket to cover his body._

_" You're even prettier when you cry," Soohyun teased as Jeonghan covered his face with the blanket in hopes for this nightmare to end._

" Jeonghan? Honey, snap out of it. It's not real," His mom begged, pulling from the hug.

Jeonghan stared into space, tears rolling down his cheeks. His face was stuck in an incredulous expression, his brain shutting down.

" Honey, it's a flashback. Even though it feels real, it's not actually happening again," She spoke, her words not making it through to him.

_" Please don't hurt me anymore," Jeonghan sobbed as Hyun-Ki and Soohyun glanced at each other, walking towards him._

_Hyun-Ki pinned him down onto the comforter, Jeonghan struggling against him. Soohyun tore his clothes off, forcing him down. All Jeonghan could hear was silence, silence and the sound of heavy breathing. He stared at the ceiling until he swore he couldn't hear the brothers violate him, thrusting themselves so far inside._

_Jeonghan didn't know how long he laid there, tears falling down his red cheeks, his lower half in pain and being covered in blood and sweat. They left him broken and bruised, treating him like trash._

 His mind, however, started to fill up faster-and-faster. Jeonghan could “see” thoughts and even process them, but not in any way that could be communicated. He was having, without exaggeration, at least 10 competing thoughts at the same time.

His heart rate continued to accelerate, the sweat was now pouring through his hospital clothes – literally soaking them through. Jeonghan's heart was racing so fast that it felt like one constant push, instead of a series of beats. Jeonghan's vision began to blur as his body felt so heavy that make him unable to move. 

" Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me please," Jeonghan whispered over and over.

His mother started to cry, not knowing what else to do. Doctor Sooyoung rushed in with a nurse, hurrying to Jeonghan's side.

" Jeonghan, take deep and slow breaths. Remember that you are far away from your attackers and you're in the hospital, recovering," Sooyoung spoke, Jeonghan snapping back into the reality.

Jeonghan took deep and slow breaths, wiping the tears from his face. He glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings. His mother took her handkerchief and wiped the beads of sweat from Jeonghan's face. 

" Honey, I talked to the CEO of Pledis and you can go back to Seventeen anytime you want after you heal from this traumatic event," she informed, caressing his face.

Jeonghan nodded, the doctor looking at him. 

" Mrs Yoon, can we discuss treatment plans for Jeonghan?" Sooyoung questioned as his mother nodded.

" There are several treatment options for his disorder, known as the Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Option 1 is individual psychotherapy that requires meeting one on one with a licensed Psychologist, Social Worker or Mental Health Counselor. Option 2 is Behavioral or Cognitive Behavioral Therapy.This treatment often uses a combination of exposure deliberately thinking about an event or confronting a trigger and relaxation training along with cognitive restructuring or changing one’s thoughts or beliefs about an event or trigger. This process tends to desensitize a person’s response to reminders of the event so that it no longer carries the same emotional impact. CBT has been well researched and has been shown to be an effective treatment for PTSD. Option 3 is Eye Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing. This treatment modality uses exposure to the traumatic memory paired with bilateral stimulation of the brain by tracking the therapist’s finger or string of lights with the eyes or listening to alternating tones. Current thoughts, feelings, physical sensations and beliefs are activated and the tracking helps to reduce emotional and physiological reaction to the memory. This desensitization helps the person to reprocess their negative beliefs about themselves to adaptive, healthy and more accurate beliefs. Option 4 is Group therapy. Group therapy can be very helpful following a traumatic event as it provides a safe and supportive environment in which to discuss a shared experience with others. There is often a felt sense that nobody understands and a group can help you to feel less alienated, normalizing your reactions to an abnormal event. The last option would be medication. Traumatic events can influence the neurochemistry of the body and brain impacting a person in many ways. Excessive stress hormones can make it difficult to concentrate, relax or even sleep. They can increase blood pressure, muscle tension, skin conductance and general arousal levels. It can impair immune system functioning, making people more vulnerable to illness. Fairly often these changes can lead to depression or anxiety. Medication can be effective in resetting the levels in the brain and may prove to be very helpful for a period of time. Are those options clear or do I need to explain further?"

" Your options are very clear. May I know some types of medication?"

" There is Anxiolitic Anti-anxiety Medication which includes medications such as Xanax or Ativan. These tend to be short lasting medications that help to reduce physiological and emotional arousal and irritability associated with PTSD. There's also antidepressants. These are medications such as Prozac, Paxil or Zoloft. Research has shown these medications to be effective in helping to reduce overall PTSD symptoms including irritability, depressed or anxious moods, anger, impulsivity and obsessive thoughts. There is Adrenergic agents. This class of medication includes Propranolol and Clonadine. These act on the adrenal system and help to lower overall arousal levels, control intrusive images, memories and nightmares. There are many variables to consider in one’s decision to take or forego medication and only a medical doctor can prescribe them. A consultation with a psychiatrist can help to provide you with the information necessary to make an informed choice in this matter," Sooyoung informed as the nurse checked Jeonghan's vital signs.

" Thank you for the information. I appreciate it," She smiled to the doctor as the doctor and the nurse left.

" Honey, I'll be back. I'm going to get you some food." 

His mother left the room as Jeonghan took another deep breath. The door to his hospital room opened once again and it was the one and only, Choi Seungcheol. He smiled, walking over to Jeonghan, grabbing a chair and sitting down. 

" So, how are you feeling?" Seungcheol questioned.

" Not great but probably a lot better," Jeonghan replied as he reached for Seungcheol's hand, grasping onto it gently.

" That's great to hear. I bought you something," Seungcheol stated, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out Jeonghan's ring from his pocket and slid it onto his finger.

" My ring? You found it~" Jeonghan smiled, looking at the ring on his finger. 

Jeonghan got out of the bed, walking to the bathroom without a word. Seungcheol followed behind, raising his eyebrow. Reaching for the scissors, he stood in the front of the reflection of a figure he claims as a stranger. Without much to lose, he guided the scissors to his head, slicing a few strands of his long blonde mane. The sound of the scissors were like a cheese grater, the hissing and scratching with each cut. His hands shakily cutting away, lining up each cut, his right hand holding firmly between his fore finger and index finger to make the next cut. The snipping of the scissors made him feel more and more emotional, his hand that was tightly wrapped around the scissors slowly moving. Piece by piece each lock fell silently into the trash. 

Looking at himself in the mirror and the new person staring back again made his decision right in his mind. This was the new Jeonghan. His hair was now a blonde undercut, Seungcheol in shock.

" Why did you cut your hair..?" Seungcheol questioned, finally finding the words to speak.

" I want to forget the past, leaving the old and starting anew," Jeonghan reminded, setting the scissors down and leaving the bathroom. 

Seungcheol stared at Jeonghan with concern, remembering what Joshua read on the paper. His face scrunched up with rage as he crossed his arms. Jeonghan looked at him, pouting his lips as Seungcheol shook his head and sighed. 

_" I hope those fuckers pay for sexually assaulting Jeonghan.." Seungcheol thought, watching Jeonghan get back in his hospital bed._

Jeonghan's mother walked into the room with a tray of food, noticing Seungcheol and smiling. She, then, looked to Jeonghan, her eyes widened.

" Jeonghan, you cut your hair?" 

" Yup. Doesn't it suit me?"

" Of course, dear. But, why?"

" I needed a change." 

Seungcheol took this as a cue to leave Jeonghan with his mother and go back to the dorm. Seungcheol uttered a see you later to Jeonghan before bowing to his mom. Seungcheol then left back to the dorm, exhaling deeply. 

To Be Continued.


	10. Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soohyun and Hyun-Ki go on trial and cute JeongCheol at the end

Soohyun and Hyun-Ki sat at the table in front of the judge in handcuffs and wearing orange uniforms. Leeteuk stood by the judge, his face blank. The judge banged her gavel as Leeteuk cleared his throat.

" All rise. Department One of the Superior Court is now in session. Judge BoA presiding. Please be seated," Leeteuk spoke loud and clear.

" Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Calling the case of the People of the Country of South Korea versus Soohyun and Hyun-Ki. Are both sides ready?" BoA questioned.

" Ready for the People, Your Honor."

" Ready for the defense, Your Honor."

" Will the clerk please swear the jury?" BoA sighed.

The clerk waited for everyone to stand before he spoke.

" Will the jury please stand and raise your right hand," He asked as the jury did so.

Seungcheol walked in, shades covering his eyes and a black hat to cover his head. He stood in the back, raising his right hand as well.

" Do each of you swear that you will fairly try the case before this court and you will return a true verdict according to the evidence and the instructions of the court, so help you? Please say I do," The clerk spoke as the jury said I do.

" You may be seated," the clerk informed.

The deputy DA stood and made his way to the jury.

" Your Honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury : the defendants have been charged with the aggravated kidnapping of Yoon Jeonghan, and the assault with a deadly weapon on an officer. The evidence shows that the two brothers went to KCON and attacked the victim, forcing him into the van. The defendants were arrested while surrounded by the authorities. The defendants' fingerprints were on the gun and their marks were on the victim. The evidence I present will prove to you that the defendant is guilty as charged," Changmin added, looking to the public defender.

" Your Honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury : under the law my clients are presumed innocent until proven guilty. During this trial, you will hear real evidence against my clients. You will come to know the truth that Soohyun and Hyun-Ki were clearly framed. The evidence against them is not real. Therefore my clients are not guilty," Yunho continued.

" The prosecution may call their first witness," BoA demanded.

" The People call in their younger sibling, Sera," Changmin pointed out as Sera was escorted by Leeteuk to the witness stand. He pat her back gently before the clerk started speaking.

" Please stand. Raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you?" The clerk questioned as Sera said, " I do."

" Please state your first and last name," The clerk demanded.

" Kim Sera," Sera informed as she sat down.

" Did you know that your brothers would be able to kidnap Yoon Jeonghan?" The deputy DA asked.

" No, I thought they would never do such a thing," Sea muttered.

" How did you figure out that the kidnappers were, in fact, your brothers?"

" I went to KCON's auditorium and checked the camera footage. The day of Jeonghan's kidnapping, they were wearing the same outfits as the men shown in the evidence tapes. To prove my theory, I recorded and saved our phone call," Sera provided.

" Can you actually see this so called evidence? It seems to me like you're trying to frame your own flesh and blood for a crappy promotion," Yunho jumped in as Leeteuk glared at him.

" Gladly," Sera pulled out a VHS tape and an audio recorder with her uninjured arm, the bariff taking the evidence and presenting it to the judge. The jury and everyone else listened and watched the evidence, the public defender tongue tied.

" Does the defense have any objection?" The judge asked.

"No, Your Honor..."

" The witness is excused. Does prosecution have any other witnesses?" BoA looked around.

" Yes, Your Honor. The People call the doctor of Jeonghan," Changmin continued.

She was called to the stand and she raised her right hand, going through the " whole truth" process.

" Sooyoung, where do you work?"

" I am employed by the private hospital in Seoul called the Asan Medical Center. I've been a qualified doctor for over 10 years," Sooyoung informed.

" What is the state of the victim at the moment?"

" Jeonghan is currently suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. He is still in the hospital," she muttered.

" What are the causes of PTSD," The deputy DA questioned.

" Types of events that can lead to PTSD include violent personal assaults such as sexual assault, mugging, being held hostage, military combat, prolonged sexual abuse, violence or several neglect," Sooyoung answered.

" I have no further questions," Changmin assured.

" Does the defense wish to ask any questions?"

" Yes, Your Honor. Doctor Sooyoung, you claimed that you're treating the victim for PTSD but do you have real evidence against my clients?" Yunho interrogated, his hands intertwined together with a straight face.

" We have tons of biological evidence. We have pieces of their hair, semen and other bodily fluids. We had them taken to a lab, the samples matching their DNA," Sooyoung responded, a smile of triumph.

" Thank you. I have no further questions," Yunho frowned.

" The witness is excused," BoA spoke as Sooyoung got up from the witness stand.

" Your Honor, the People rest their case."

" Would the defendents like to testify against any of these accusations?" 

" We choose not to," Hyun-Ki told the judge, nibbling at his lip. 

Seungcheol sat among the jury, rolling his eyes. All of the evidence had been presented. The judge started talking about the law the jury must apply to which is called the jury instructions. Seungcheol crossed his arms and tapped his foot. The attorneys started with their final arguments about the evidence, trying to get the jury to side with one of them.

The next step in the trial commanded the jury to decide whether the defendants are guilty or not. The jury spoke among each other, Seungcheol just listening.

" Will the jury foreperson please stand? Has the jury reached an unanimous verdict?" 

" Yes, Your Honor," The foreperson handed the verdict form to the clerk who gave it to the judge.

BoA read it silently before handing it back to the clerk for the readying of the verdict.

" The jury finds the defendants guilty."

" The defendants would have to come back to court on another day to find out what their punishments are. Court is adjourned," BoA announced as she left her stand. 

People started to leaving the courtroom, Seungcheol leaving. He took a taxi to the hospital, going to visit Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan was laying in his hospital bed, IVs hooked to him as he was eating some food.

" Jeonghan," Seungcheol started.

" It's all over," Seungcheol continued, Jeonghan looking up. 

" What is?"

" Don't worry about it, Jeonghan," Seungcheol pulled a chair in, next to Jeonghan's bed.

As Jeonghan finished his food, he moved the tray onto the night stand. Jeonghan laid down into the bed, Seungcheol removing his hat and shades. 

" Seungcheol," Jeonghan whispered in a small voice.

" Hm?"

" Can you uh... Can you cuddle me to sleep? It's hard to sleep when I keep having nightmares," Jeonghan asked as Seungcheol nodded. 

Seungcheol positioned himself onto the bed, leaning back. Seungcheol wrapped an arm around Jeonghan, pulling him closer. Jeonghan snuggled into his warmth, closing his eyes.

He felt safer with Seungcheol..


End file.
